


Борись до конца

by WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 (WTF_Guy_Ritchie_and_CO)



Series: Спецквест WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 [2]
Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Boxing, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Mild Blood, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Guy_Ritchie_and_CO/pseuds/WTF%20Guy%20Ritchie%20and%20CO%202021
Summary: Бокс не просто игра, бокс - сама жизнь. Им наслаждаешься от вкуса первой победы, до финального удара, от первого вздоха до последнего.
Series: Спецквест WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195679
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания), WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021





	Борись до конца

**Author's Note:**

> В коллаже использована цитата американского боксера Рой Джонса-младшего.


End file.
